Inevitable
by hikari eternity
Summary: Minato, soñó con su vida junto a su hijo y su esposa. Le vio crecer e imagino, en algún punto, como serían sus nietos. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años sabe que no verá a su hijo de la mano de una linda chica. Un nombre y un par de fríos ojos repitiéndole algo que tendría que aceptar: También es mío. Ver a Sasuke Uchiha en su sala era simplemente inevitable. SN


_¡Hola gente bonita!_

_Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic._

_Y es sólo un recordatorio de que sigo viva y ya regresaré con Cosas de Chicos._

_Este fic también esta en mi cuenta de AY._

_No es plagio._

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo no lucro con ellos._

* * *

MOMENTOS

Minato, se había considerado un hombre afortunado cuando encontró a la persona con quien deseaba pasar el resto de sus días. Su alegría fue inmensa al probar por vez primera esos delgados labios. Supo con certeza que lo suyo sería perfecto tras dar el «acepto» en el altar. Compartir su primera de muchas más incursiones en las más placenteras sesiones de sexo, o mejor dicho de hacer el amor. ¿Y qué decir de cuando ella le dio la mejor noticia, al comunicarle sobre su embarazo?

Ese comunicado marco un antes y un después.

Desde pequeño soñó con tener un lindo hijo con el cual jugar; verle dar sus primeros pasitos, escuchar su primer palabra – la cual rogaba fuera un tierno "papá" más que el típico "mamá" – contarle historias antes de dormir, verlo ir al kínder, acompañarlo a la primaria, jugar con él béisbol o basquetbol en su defecto… en fin, verlo crecer y hacer una vida. Si, era feliz ante la perspectiva de ser padre ¡Que regalo más maravilloso le podía haber dado Kushina!

El día del parto sintió una angustia inimaginable. Desde que supo que sería padre no hubo momento en el que no colmara de atenciones a su querida esposa. Su madre se encargó personalmente del control prenatal de su primer nieto. Sin embargo y pese a todos los cuidados el embarazo no fue placentero y el resultado aunque no fatal si era algo que le alarmaba. Sería un procedimiento delicado, sólo siete meses y su hijo ya se veía en la necesidad de desalojar la matriz de su progenitora mediante cesárea. Confiaba en la fortaleza de Kushina para que su pequeño Naruto – porque ya tenían su nombre, habitación, ropa hasta por lo menos los cinco primeros años de vida y demás – naciera bien, además el hecho de que su madre estuviera ahí le brindaba un poco más se seguridad. Con todo y ello la angustia y la emoción lo tenían al borde del colapso. El desmayo llego cuando vio el rostro ligeramente pálido de su hijo, protegido por la incubadora, en un ambiente propicio para mantenerlo bien. Fue la emoción, alego, cuando su esposa y madre le hicieron burla.

Naruto, llego un diez de octubre a la vida. Y sería un sol en su vida y la de su esposa.

Jamás imagino que el ser padre fuera tan pesado y difícil ¿Por qué los bebés no llegaban con un manual de cuidados?

Despertarse en las madrugadas para cambiar pañales, algo con lo que no pensaba volver a lidiar de ser posible, darle de comer, sacarle el aire a base de palmaditas en su espalda, arrullarlo porque lloraba por el simple gusto de verlo despierto. Sí, quizás lo último era una exageración ¡pero así lo sentía!

No obstante, al verlo sonreír, escuchar sus carcajaditas o escucharlo platicar como si pudiera hablar, balbuceando cuando se le hablaba, lo pequeñito y hermoso que se veía al salir de la tina de baño, sentirlo acurrucado contra su pecho cuando dormía. Eso compensaba con creces sus desvelos.

Fue una decepción, pequeña y pasajera, el escucharlo decir con toda la claridad que podía la palabra "mamá". No pudo compartir la alegría de Kushina, quien brincaba de gusto, sus celos no se lo permitieron, al menos en el momento.

Enseñarle a caminar fue otro hecho que le lleno de emoción. Aunque gatear como si él mismo fuera un niñito para que Naruto le imitara había sido divertido ¿Qué importaban los regaños de Kushina, bajo la letanía de "como tú no lavas"? Caminar con Naruto agarrado de un lado por él y del otro por Kushina y salir a pasear se le hacía perfecto. La cálida y amorosa mirada de Kushina, las risas y pasitos torpes de Naruto y él, el hombre más feliz por tener una familia.

No paso mucho para que Naruto pudiera andar sin su ayuda, fue el primer momento en que algo dentro de su corazón hizo clic, alertándolo de que el proceso de separación no estaba más que empezando. Era demasiado pronto para preocuparse por el momento en que su pequeño sol se marchara del nido, pero el verlo corretear por el jardín de la casa – o correr bajo los estándares de su niño – le decía con solemnidad «está creciendo, e irá a peor… disfruta con él su infancia, porque esta corre muy rápido».

Minato, se acostumbró al hecho de ver a Naruto jugar con otros niños en el parque, oírlo llorar cuando algo no salía como él quería, patalear si es que Kushina se negaba a comprarle algún dulce o juguete que no necesitaba, porque lo que era él… si Kushina se descuidaba entonces Naruto terminaba con una gran bolsa de cualquier cosa que ella no le hubiera comprado. «No lo consientas, no eres tú quien tiene que lidiar con sus berrinches. Naruto, debe aprender que no puede conseguir todo lo que quiere únicamente llorando, y cuando crezca podría ser peor». Minato, sabía que estaba mal pero sentía que si no lo hacía en ese momento entonces no tendría ningún otro. ¿Cómo podía Kushina negarse ante los tiernos ojitos azules de Naruto?

El Kínder fue un paso doloroso para ambos.

Verlo tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir a un lugar donde conocería más niños con los cuales jugar, hacer amigos y empezar a socializar fuera del nido era algo que les partía el corazón. Ahí Minato empezó a pensar nuevamente en la frase que se dijo cuándo lo vio caminar sin ayuda. El parvulario, sin embargo, no alejo a su pequeño. Naruto llegaba todos los días con algo nuevo que contar, no todas sus anécdotas eran alegres: algunos niños no querían jugar con él por su apariencia, después de todo ¿Cuántos japoneses eran rubios?, pero otras eran tan divertidas que Minato sentía que estaba ahí viviendo todo ello con el pequeño. No se percató de inmediato, de hecho no lo hizo sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha se hizo constante en su hogar.

La primaria fue menos dolorosa de lo que imagino. Minato le llevaba a la escuela siempre que podía, el horario del menor chocaba con el suyo. Y aunque regresaba tarde del trabajo hacia todo lo posible por hacerse un hueco para escuchar lo que Naruto le relataba entre sonrisas y meriendas. Que si había aprendido las tablas, a leer, a escribir pero sobretodo sus aventuras con el grupo de amigos que había hecho en el Kínder, quizás por ello no reparo en el hecho de que los relatos de Naruto siempre empezaban con un «Hoy, Sasuke y yo…» porque normalmente después se unían a sus relatos los nombres de otros chiquillos. Fueron seis años en los que disfruto al máximo de la nueva agilidad de Naruto, de su energía e inocencia. Al menos Naruto gustaba del beisbol y jugaba con él.

La secundaria llego de manera rápida, Minato lloro una noche antes de que Naruto fuera a su primer día de clases. Verlo partir por la mañana, sin él, para enfrentarse a un mundo más grande le hizo llorar nuevamente. Naruto, sólo había dicho "regreso pronto" pero en sus oídos sonaba más a un "comienzo a irme".

Fue una época difícil. El primer año estuvo bien, se dijo Minato, pero el segundo se fue en picada. Naruto, llegaba sucio y raspado, algunos días inclusive exhibía golpes, no era maltratado les explico un día Naruto, harto de que sus padres insinuaran que sufría a manos de bravucones. Y aun cuando Minato deseaba creer en las palabras de su hijo, sabía que este les ocultaba algo ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no les tenía la suficiente confianza? Sin desear presionar al menor decidió que lo más razonable era proponerle algo sutil que no llegara a revelar sus intenciones de buenas a primeras.

—Naruto, ¿No te gustaría tomar clases de King boxing?

Naruto, había arqueado una ceja, incrédulo ante las palabras de su padre, quien siempre abogaba por las palabras y no por los golpes.

—No lo sé…

—Seri divertido, además te hace falta condición física… algún día podría suceder como en esas series de _los caminantes_, uno nunca sabe.

Y con esa escusa barata Naruto accedió.

Minato, echó en falta aún más el poco tiempo en que convivía con su vástago, pero era feliz al verlo practicar arduamente, y más al ver que no volvió a regresar golpeado… al menos después de algunos meses. Minato, quien deseaba saber si era fruto de su idea o por algún factor externo, se armó de valor para preguntarle casualmente a Naruto mientras este sufría ante algunos problemas de ecuaciones.

—Entonces, ¿te has peleado en la escuela?

Naruto había levantado el rostro, aliviado al no tener que seguir enfrentándose a esos terribles números y a las ridículas letras ¡eran matemáticas!

— ¿Siguen con eso? ¡Ya les dije que no me molestaban…! Además todo fue por culpa de Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? Pero si tengo entendido que es un buen chico, excelente calificaciones, bien portado…

—Por eso mismo — Naruto se levantó de un brinco — ¡Ese idiota consigue que todo mundo lo envidie y quiera golpearlo! Y como soy su mejor amigo, tengo que ayudarlo —. Sentencio con convicción. Minato sonrió aliviado y también orgulloso de su retoño.

Naruto, no gano ningún torneo, al menos no los más importantes y grandes, siempre se quedaba en tercer lugar: el primer puesto era para el genio del trabajo duro, Rock Lee, quien tenía un gran futuro como luchador profesional; el segundo puesto era para Sasuke Uchiha, el mocoso por el cual su hijo parecía dispuesto a todo, y finalmente Naruto. No estaba tan mal, siempre habría mejores personas que su hijo en diferentes ámbitos, pero Naruto era un sol y nadie jamás podría ganarle en ello. Ni siquiera la perfección de Sasuke Uchiha, quien siempre le trataba con respeto – cosa rara en el muchacho – y cierto recelo, mirándolo de cierta forma que a Minato le parecía que le decía «También es mío», mientras estrechaba con un solo brazo a su único hijo.

Pero ellos eran hombres y mejores amigos. Nada malo podía pasar.

.

.

En tercero de secundaria creyó ver por fin el chispazo del enamoramiento en los ojos de Naruto. Su sonrisa fácil y aquella faz que hacía pensar en nubes de algodón de azúcar, lagunas de luz, cielos de arcoíris… y no, no consumía estupefacientes.

Sakura Haruno, era el nombre de la chica que traía por la calle de la amargura a su Naruto. No era una niña especialmente bonita, no poseía rasgos suaves y delicados, ni era el ideal de la mujer japonesa. Lo más rescatable eran sus preciosos ojos verdes y su inteligencia y buen corazón, que no fuera educada y elegante era otro asunto, o que deseara arreglar problemas a base de golpes le restaban puntos. Sin preocupaciones, repetía Kushina, que no se casaran, y eso tranquilizaba a Minato. El deseaba nietos encantadores.

Naruto, hizo todo lo que un adolescente sin experiencia pero enamorado pudiera hacer. Le llevo flores, intento socializar con ella; invitarla al cine, a la feria, a los torneos o demás peleas, ¡le grito abiertamente que le gustaba en el festival de primavera! Y ella no había hecho más que rechazar a su solecito, no de manera cruel o fría, simplemente era obvio que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. Y fue gracias a ella que a Minato dejo de simpatizarle tanto Sasuke. Contradictoriamente era feliz al saber que el Uchiha rechazaba sin tacto alguno a la chica, bueno a cualquier fémina. Minato, entendía que era ese código de amigos, pero también que el Uchiha estaba consagrado a su hijo. Sasuke en verdad _quería_ a su hijo.

Y Naruto le correspondía con toda su inocencia y amor.

.

.

En el baile de graduación sintió su corazón oprimirse en su pecho. Naruto era precioso, el fruto de su amor y su legado. Con un esmoquin de color negro, la chaqueta abrochada únicamente por el botón superior, la camisa blanca, la pajarita negra, chaleco, el pantalón y los zapatos de charol hacían parecer a Naruto como un príncipe sacado de alguno de esos cuentos de princesas.

—Espero que te diviertas mucho, Naruto. ¿Tienes pareja? — indago Minato, escuchando tras el la sonrisa queda de su esposa, como si ella supiera algo que el no.

— ¡Papá! No, pero iré con Sasuke.

— ¿Con Sasuke?

—Sí, si no voy por él no ira, me lo ha dicho y en verdad deseo pasar esta noche con él.

Minato, frunció el ceño, nuevamente Sasuke estaba presente, y aunque su presencia era constante no por ello le era fácil de aceptar que su hijo se la vivía pegado a ese Uchiha. Vio a Naruto marcharse, claro que como buen padre (uno que desgraciadamente tenía que estar en ese preciso momento trabajando y no mirando con nostalgia a su vástago) había contratado el servicio de un chofer y vehículo para que Naruto pudiera llegar a la fiesta y regresar sin problema alguno. Se giró a mirar a Kushina, sus ojos mostraban cierta preocupación pero sus labios una sonrisa.

—No te agrada, Sasuke ¿Verdad?

Minato negó con la cabeza, no era que precisamente no le agradara el muchacho, era un buen chico, después de todo, era el hecho de su apego con Naruto.

—No es eso, sólo pienso que es raro, es todo.

—Bien, pues deberías darle una oportunidad, el ayudo a Naruto a superar eso de su primer amor y los rechazos. No es únicamente un buen chico, es la persona _especial_ de nuestro hijo, y eso es obvio.

Con esas palabras su mujer se encamino hacia las escaleras, dejándolo a él con miles de dudas ¿a qué se refería con especial? ¿Cómo un hermano? Naruto, lo había mencionado un sinfín de veces «Sasuke, es como un hermano para mí». Minato esperaba que Kushina se refiriera a eso y no a otras cosas, de las cuales no quería saber nada, al menos no de momento.

.

.

.

Minato sorbió con fingida tranquilidad de su taza de té. El ambiente de la sala era pesado e incómodo, un silencio inquietante se apodero del recinto y era él precisamente quien se negaba a que este fuera roto. Soñó con una situación similar durante los últimos meses, una pesadilla de la cual despertaba perlado en sudor, y no por la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos sino por el significado de ello. Naruto ya no era un niño, cumpliría en una semana los diecinueve años y el que ese mocoso sentado frente a él con un gran gesto de mortificación, resignación y pena lo hacía pensar en que era demasiado tarde. Tampoco es que quisiera cambiar un solo cabello de Naruto, ¡lo amaba tal cual era! Y no renegaba de su orientación sexual, era su hijo y así le gustara usar falda y tacones o ropa de motociclista seguiría siendo su pequeño sol.

No era que se sintiera decepcionado de Naruto, era de él mismo quien la sentía. Cumplió con su papel de padre ¿bien o mal? Creía que era un buen padre, Naruto era la prueba de ello. Era su simple reticencia a ver a Naruto con otros ojos, no los mismos que le miraron por vez primera a través del plástico de la incubadora, ni aquellos que lo observaron crecer. Tenía que aceptar que Naruto no era un niño y no estaría siempre a su lado. Que no correría en las noches de lluvia al escuchar un trueno, a su cama, no le pediría más cuentos a la hora de dormir, no le volvería a gritar "papi" ni pediría ir de su mano al caminar. Naruto, ya tenía a su persona especial, sentado en el sofá, esperando el momento para decir lo que ambos ya sabían.

—Amo a su hijo.

Sí, Minato lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Desde que Naruto pronunciara aquella tarde al regresar del Kínder: «Hoy hice un nuevo amigo, su nombre es Sasuke». Al ver el brillo en los ojos azules de su hijo, al recordar una promesa que los mocosos hicieran y que al parecer ya habían olvidado, algo que él no pudo hacer ni con el transcurrir de los años, menos cuando ese nombre de seis letras era el pan de cada día: «Papi, hoy Sasuke me prometió que siempre cuidaría de mí. Y yo le dije que estaría a su lado como mami está contigo».

—Oh, por Dios — gimió Minato, viendo con diversión el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse, escuchar a Naruto desde la cocina pelear con Kushina para ir en auxilio de su novio —. Dime que Naruto no está embarazado.

Se rio, fuerte, a carcajadas al ver el rostro desencajado y sonrojado de Sasuke, al ver el relámpago naranja de su hijo atravesar la sala y golpear a su novio, como si lo culpara de indiscreto pese a que las únicas palabras del moreno hubieran sido ese simple «amo a su hijo». Se rio porque no era correcto llorar, su Naruto era feliz y era amado con tanta devoción como sólo él comprendía al ver a Sasuke discutir con el blondo, golpeándolo descuidadamente pero cuidando al mismo tiempo del menor.

Kushina, se acercó a él, abrazándolo y besándole con ternura las mejillas, limpiando sus silenciosas lágrimas de las que ni siquiera él era consciente.

Porque al final, Naruto si era de Sasuke. Y él, él como buen padre consentiría compartirlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado.

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, bombas, regalos (?).

Cuídense y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Espero.


End file.
